Baldwin, Wisconsin
|motto = |image_skyline = |imagesize = |image_caption = |image_flag = |image_seal = |image_map = WIMap-doton-Baldwin.png |mapsize = 250px |map_caption = Location of Baldwin, Wisconsin |image_map1 = |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = United States |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = Wisconsin |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = St. Croix |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 7.54 |area_land_km2 = 7.54 |area_water_km2 = 0 |area_total_sq_mi = 2.91 |area_land_sq_mi = 2.91 |area_water_sq_mi = 0 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 3960 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 3957 |population_density_km2 = 525.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 1359.8 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 373 |elevation_ft = 1224 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 44 |latm = 59 |lats = 51 |latNS = N |longd = 92 |longm = 19 |longs = 44 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = |postal_code = 54002 |area_code = 715 & 534 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-04425 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1582744 |website = |footnotes = }} Baldwin is a village in St. Croix County, Wisconsin, United States. The population was 3,957 at the 2010 census, a growth rate of 48% from 2000. The village is located partially within the Town of Baldwin. Geography Baldwin is located at (44.964401, -92.373251). It is east of Minneapolis, Minnesota, and west of Eau Claire, Wisconsin. According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 3,957 people, 1,572 households, and 1,006 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 1,724 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 96.0% White, 0.9% African American, 0.4% Native American, 0.6% Asian, 0.6% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.6% of the population. There were 1,572 households of which 37.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.7% were married couples living together, 7.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 36.0% were non-families. 28.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.09. The median age in the village was 32.3 years. 28% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.5% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 32.3% were from 25 to 44; 19.9% were from 45 to 64; and 12.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 48.4% male and 51.6% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000 In the village the population was spread out with 24.1% under the age of 18, 10.0% from 18 to 24, 29.0% from 25 to 44, 18.0% from 45 to 64, and 18.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 90.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.3 males. The median income for a household in the village was $40,313, and the median income for a family was $51,250. Males had a median income of $37,216 versus $26,250 for females. The per capita income for the village was $20,748. About 3.0% of families and 5.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.0% of those under age 18 and 5.6% of those age 65 or over. History Baldwin was founded in 1871 by Dana Reed Bailey. It was first known as "Clarksville" after the railroad depot of the young town, but was later renamed Baldwin after the manager of the Western Wisconsin Railroad (Mr D. A. Baldwin), who was responsible for the railroad through the town. References External links * Village of Baldwin, Wisconsin * Baldwin Bulletin * Sanborn fire insurance maps: 1902 1912 Category:Villages in St. Croix County, Wisconsin Category:Villages in Wisconsin